


red looks good on you

by retrosas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Hinata Shouyou, Gen, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Originally Posted on Tumblr, completely unedited from 2016, for the fluff just dont think too hard about the science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrosas/pseuds/retrosas
Summary: The first time Hinata saw the sunrise was also the first time he saw Kenma.originally posted on tumblr for kenhinaweek2016 // prompt: colors + firsts
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	red looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> i was, again, going through my old files and found that i never posted this on here?? [but i did on tumblr wtf](https://cloudiecat.tumblr.com/post/144043692397/red-looks-good-on-you)?? the same tumblr acc that i lost the email to??? rip anywya im putting it on here completely unedited because i wanna preserve the way i wrote this originally :') 
> 
> bear in mind i wrote this in 2016...it's been 4 years and this was done while hq was still ongoing. also i realized science wise this does not make sense so please just ignore science and just... fluff i guess whdkamdks i find this one of my cuter fics 
> 
> anywya enjoy!! the years may pass but kenhina precious 5ever <333

“Kozume-san,” the lady at the reception gave a little smile towards the pudding head, “Here again today for Hinata-san?”

Kenma kept his gaze on his feet and nodded. The lady’s smile grew softer and looked at her computer, before passing to him a logbook and a pen. “As usual, I need you to write your name, Hinata-san’s name and room number, and sign.” She watched as Kenma nodded again and took the book and pen without noise, doing as told. When he finished, he gave it back to her and she wrote the time he entered. She looked up and gestured with her arm to the hallway at her right. “He was transferred to another room just this morning. Just go that way. It’s the third room on your right.”

This time, Kenma looked up at her and gave a grateful nod. She nodded back and watched the young man blend in with the people walking by him before she returned to her work.

Kenma was silent as he took small steps through the hallway, feeling uneasiness settle in the pit of his stomach and his thighs feeling heavier and heavier as he got closer. Once he reached the room, he took a deep breath and knocked three times. In a few seconds, Natsu opened the door, looking surprised at the visitor. “Kenma-nii!”

“Natsu-chan,” Kenma gave her a soft smile. He bent down to ruffle her hair, but then she latched onto his neck, making him lose breath for a second. On a normal day, he would’ve shifted uncomfortably in her arms, but today, he knew better than to push the little ball of sunshine away. He swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat, and pulled her close. Natsu silently nuzzled against his neck.

“Kenma-nii,” Natsu whispered, “Nii-chan still hasn’t woken up.” Kenma froze, but held her tighter. “Do…do you think…When do you think will Nii-chan wake up?” Natsu’s voice grew softer, her hands gripped tightly onto his Nekoma jacket. “I miss him, Kenma-nii…”

“I know, Natsu-chan,” Kenma whispered back, rubbing his head on her orange puff of hair. “We all miss Shouyo, trust me. And we all want him to wake up soon…but all we can do now is wait.”

Natsu held on tighter, and they stayed in silence for a while until Natsu pulled away. She blinked back the tears threatening to fall and rubbed her eyes. Kenma gave a little chuckle at how much she looked exactly like Hinata doing that, and his heart gave a little tug. Natsu grinned. “I’m going to go look for mama, you stay here, Kenma-nii!” She gave a peace sign to him. “Take care of Nii-chan for us!”

“Yeah, I will.” Kenma stood upright, and Natsu gave one last hug at his waist before running off.

Kenma walked in the room, and closed the door behind him. His legs remained frozen at the sight of Hinata on a white bed, clad in white, with a white blanket, connected to a bag with white liquid in it, surrounded by white walls. Luckily, his face was starting to gain color again, which makes that, his hair, the identification bracelet on his wrist, and the oxygen tank being the only colored items. He frowned a little. He took a few deep breaths, before he made his way to the white chair by the white bedside table. He sat down, and kept his eyes on Hinata’s face.

“Shouyo…” He whispered, and brought a hand to his face. He gave an internal sight of relief at how Hinata was beginning to warm up again, compared to how cold he was last week. “I miss you, we all miss you.” Silence replied to his statement. He brought his hand to Hinata’s and squeezed it. “I miss our late night calls, and your team misses you a lot too. Even Kuroo is worried about you.” There was still no reply. Kenma smiled sadly and brought another hand to Hinata’s.

He began to talk about how the last week has been without him, how Karasuno was doing and how Nekoma was doing on Kenma’s side. He told him of how Natsu and his family have been doing, how Natsu is becoming more and more like Hinata with the way she acts, speaks and carries herself. It wasn’t long before Kenma had nothing else to talk about, and he settled into silence with the unconscious boy. Time passed by between them, and it wasn’t long until the sun was beginning to set behind Kenma.

“You know, Shouyo,” Kenma began slowly, “If only you could see…” The next words came out as a whisper, but it resounded in the empty room, “You’d see that white doesn’t look very good on you, or around you. My red is looking strange around here, but you look so fitting here that it looks out of place.” He chuckled dryly. “I prefer seeing you in your orange hoodie and blue shorts, rather than that white thing. Looks better with your hair.”

Nothing replied back to him, but Kenma was okay with that. It hurt, but he accepted it. He brought Hinata’s hand to his face, and rubbed his face on it. He closed his eyes and gave little kisses to it. He whispered words of love to it, and even if he knew he wouldn’t be getting any reply soon from Hinata, even if he was getting hurt and feeling impatient, he was okay with the warmth Hinata was giving him.

_‘I miss you, Shouyo.’_

Hinata’s mother came in the room and was greeted with the sight of Kenma holding onto Hinata’s hand, fast asleep on the side of the bed. She gave a sad smile, and left a bottle of water and a sandwich at the bedside table. She turned off the lights and closed the door, leaning her head on it and holding back tears. _‘If only you could see, Shouyo, if only you could see that boy who loves you so much…If only you could see how he looked…See how we all love you…’_

When a hiccup threatened to make its way out of her throat and her shoulders began to shake, she made her way out of the hallway and into the waiting area.

* * *

Hinata was dreaming, he was sure of it.

His throat felt parched, his head hurt, his skin felt tight all over and his body over all felt weird. He overslept and so he decided to wake up, and when he did, he was sure he was still asleep but in a different stage of sleep.

Wide eyes flickered around the room rapidly, trying to catch up with the fact that it was not total darkness. Hinata felt his heart was about to leap out of its cage and his stomach was about to explode any time soon. He wasn’t seeing black, but instead, he was seeing some sort of darker color—blue? Purple?—and he could faintly make out the other color—the other thing—on his bed and holding his hand. His eyes were starting to hurt but he didn’t want to close his eyes just yet, no, because as he stared at the thing holding on his hand was real and his hand was getting numb and it was real and oh god is that black and yellow—

His eyes immediately switched their focus to the window behind the person on his bed. Light was starting to come in, and he could see something rising in the horizon. Slowly, light began to illuminate the thing—person—on his bed and his breath got stuck in his throat when he saw who was on his bed.

Black and yellow hair, pale hands holding onto his hand, a red jacket with the word ‘NEKOMA’ printed in all caps and in white on its back—

Hinata brought a hand to his mouth as more light invaded the white room. He looked back at the window. The sky was a golden fiery yellow color and a beautiful blue at the top with some shades of purple as white clouds scattered about. He could see the faint figure of a mountain shielding some of the rising yellow orb that symbolized life. The longer he stared, the more he could begin to make out his reflection. A tanned baby face stared back at him, along with wide brown eyes and a tiny nose. The most striking thing that caught his sight was the orange hair on his head, and he noticed how it matched so well with the sunrise outside his window.

Hinata could feel his eyes straining even more, but at this point he didn’t care. He looked back at the person by his side, and felt tears prickle his eyes. It was the first time he’s seen all these colors and felt so warm inside. He watched as more light shone on him and felt a sob threaten to make its way out of his throat. He wiggled his hand gently, and stroked the face on his bed. He let out a goofy grin as he wiped the drool on the side of his mouth. He focused on the light pink of his lips, the black eyelashes and eyebrows of his catlike face, and the little freckles adorning the pale face along the bridge of his nose and cheeks. He shakily ran his fingers on the porcelain looking person on his bed and his smile grew wider when he nuzzled into the warmth of his hand.

He could no longer stop the sob from escaping and he let it out. His shoulders went with him and so did the rest of his body. “Kenma…” He choked out in a sob, gently running his fingers through his black roots. “Kenma. Kenma. Kenma. Kenma…” He called out repeatedly as his fingers grew shakier and he had to bring it to his face, wiping at the tears cascading down his face.

Slowly, Kenma stirred and looked up. His face immediately turned itself into an expression of worry when he saw Hinata’s face. “Shouyo,” he brought his hand to his face, wiping at the tears as well, “Are you okay? Do you want me to get the nurse? Are you in pain?”

Hinata managed to laugh between his hiccups at how Kenma was speaking faster than he was used to hearing him speak. “The sunrise,” Hinata spoke, his voice quivering, and Kenma looked slightly confused, “It looks so beautiful.”

It took Kenma a moment to realize what Hinata said, and in a flash, he stood up from his chair. His back ached all over but he leaned in close and held Hinata’s tear-stained face in his hands. Hinata held his face back, and more tears came out. “Your eyes, Kenma,” he began, “They look good with your hair.” Hinata’s voice was cracking more, but he didn’t mind, he had to share all these things with someone. Kenma eyes grew wide. “You’re also pretty cute when you drool…A-And…my hair is so orange. It-It’s so bright, Kenma, and-and does Natsu have this same hair? I heard people said we look exactly alike, so she probably does right? And-and, your jersey looks really good on you.” He grinned and used one hand to pat his back. “Red looks good on you, Kenma. R-Really, really good.”

Kenma lunged forward and hugged him, and Hinata clutched tightly onto him. Hinata broke into a loud wail and Kenma let him cry on him as he felt some tears leak from his own eyes. He could feel Hinata smiling while wailing against his shoulders and all he could do was hold him closer. Happiness swelled in the both of them as they held onto each other.

Hinata pulled away, snot dripping from his nose, and saw Kenma looking back at him with snot as well. He laughed and wiped the snot, earning a disgusted look from him, along with pink cheeks. “That’s disgusting, Shouyo.” He said. Hinata grinned and placed a kiss on the nose he’s only seen scrunch up in his dreams and felt against his fingertips.

“Don’t worry, Kenma, I wiped your drool a while ago too.”

Kenma, still fresh from crying, gave a half-hearted glare and gently flicked Hinata’s forehead. Hinata laughed and pulled him back for a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twt if yall would like hehe @ sagikaashi!!
> 
> thanks for dropping by and even if it's kinda old, i hope yall liked this!! 💕 :D have a great day!


End file.
